


Hello, Nice To Meet You

by acecereal



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acecereal/pseuds/acecereal
Summary: “Hello, nice to meet youYou've been inside of meHello, nice to meet youYou broke my heart”-Hello, Nice To Meet You, Crazy Ex-Girlfriend Cast
Relationships: Benny Watts/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9
Collections: With Benny





	Hello, Nice To Meet You

Ever since Lettie’s break up with her ex-boyfriend, she had done everything she could to avoid the places they used to visit together. Heck, even staying in the same city her ex seemed to be so suffocating for her at that time so she left her apartment here in New York and started a new life somewhere far away from here. Now, years have passed and her parents have asked her to visit them at their house here this year, contrary to their usual practice of visiting her instead. In her first few days of staying here, everything seems to be doing well, with her just bonding with her family and not thinking about her ex at all. Well, until she read the New York's Daily’s newspaper featuring Benny Watts. Yes, in contrast to many people’s beliefs, Benny actually  _ does  _ date people—well, he  _ used to _ date  _ her _ , a girl with little knowledge about chess, before. 

As if a hidden switch was clicked after she saw the news, the feelings and memories she had with him that she thought she had long forgotten suddenly came flooding back to her like those feelings and memories they had were never forgotten. Then, hours later that same day, Lettie finds herself waiting outside the cafe that Benny Watts frequently visits and ironically, the same damn place that she desperately tries to avoid the first few days she was here.

If his schedule was still the same as back then, she’s sure that he still had small chess gatherings at this cafe. Then again, who knows if she is actually right? They already broke up ages ago and a lot of things had already changed. Remembering that fact, she couldn’t help but feel a small pang on her chest. However, after a few minutes of standing outside the cafe, she saw Benny’s figure inside the building.

_ It turns out Benny still frequents this cafe huh.  _

She thought to herself, pretending that it doesn’t hurt to think that maybe she’s the only one who still can’t handle to face the memories they had there—not that she wants him to feel as hurt as her or stop visiting his favorite place just because of their past. It is just that, a small selfish part of her wishes to see that her presence in his life, as short as it was, was able to cause some impact in his daily life albeit the fact that she had never overcome chess’s importance to him. 

Entering the cafe, she saw that he was sitting down on his favourite spot which was the middle table where everyone's attention would be in him as he talks about the various games he had in the past and tips he’d like to share. Sighing at the sight of him, Lettie couldn’t help but admire Benny’s enthusiasm as she silently wondered how long she last heard his voice and saw the sparkles in his eyes. 

After the awkward thoughts in her head finally disippitate, Lettie finds herself just relaxing and fully listening to Benny. Heck, she is now even considering visiting again someday just to listen to his cute ramblings. Yet, as soon as that thought popped out her mind, a familiar voice broke her out of stupor. 

“Lettie?” Benny said in his usual voice but somehow, it was enough to send numerous butterflies in her stomach. 

Looking up at Benny who was now standing in front of her, Lettie just smiled awkwardly and stupidly said, “Hello, nice to meet you Benny.” as if she wasn’t secretly dying to tell him that he had been and still is inside her heart this whole time.

“It’s nice to meet you too.” Benny said, smiling at her as though she was one of his close friends as though his heart never got broken to pieces by her. 

Benny took it upon himself to give each of them a cup of apple juice, in a glass cup to be exact not the cheap party cups that they both so despise. After that, he sat down at the chair in front of her as if it was perfectly natural for him to do so.

“Are you sure you want to sit here?” Lettie blurted out of shock. It probably sounded weird or rude but she was genuinely shocked at this situation since when they were still dating he had never bothered seating next to her as he liked to be in the center, gaining people’s attention on him while she just sat at this corner admiring him silently from afar despite being his girlfriend. Then, again, it’s not like she minded it as she was just happy being around him. Thinking about that, maybe that was the reason why they didn’t work out. He never cared about those subtle things, while she on the other hand was easily content in their status quo. Lettie couldn’t help but smile bitterly as she took a sip of her apple juice. 

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Benny replied as he looked at her bitter smile silently for a few seconds thinking how funny it was that years had already passed since they last met yet the same bitter smile she wore during the times they were together before still easily finds its way to her mouth because of him. Quickly banishing those thoughts he continued,“How have you been?” he asked her, his eyes glistening with interest that he so rarely wore when it came to things unrelated to chess. 

“Fine, I guess, just visiting my family.” Lettie replied, playing with her own hair despite the fact that deep in her mind, she was still stuck at the time where she could easily play with Benny’s soft hair as they talk. “What about you Benny?”

“Just the usual, playing games here and there.” He said, downplaying the amount of chess games he had fought this year alone which was already a lot. “Then, I also started coaching other people who want to enter chess tournaments.” 

“Yeah, I even saw in the newspaper that you had coached the current world champion!” She cheerfully said as she remembered how much Benny dreamt of making big changes to the chess world and improving the US status in it. She couldn’t be more proud of him.

Smiling widely, Benny’s heart couldn’t stop beating fast from happiness. No matter how much his heart was broken by her, he just couldn’t help but feel appreciated by her when she said such things. 

After that, new topics keep on flowing out of their mouths. Their topics varied greatly from both chess related things and also just personal things that happened to them as well as to some of their mutual friends. Even though several years had passed, even though they live miles away from each other, both of them cannot help but feel as though they were still close to each other. As if the somewhat messy break up they had…

_ I’m sorry, let’s break up… _

_ Why? _

_ I don’t think we should continue this anymore… _

_ What do you mean by that? _

....never existed.

However, like every other thing in our lives, happy moments like this must pass and everyone must still face the bitter reality—including the fact that they are no longer together and must soon part.

Without both Benny and Lettie’s knowledge, several hours had already passed and soon the coffee shop that they were staying at would close. So, albeit reluctant, the two of them slowly packed their things and left the cafe, still continuing the small chats they have as they walked the familiar path they used to take together. 

Soon the two of them lost topics they can talk about and a rather melancholic feel the air that surrounds them, leading both of them to think about various “what ifs” that might never happened except if someone finally made a time machine or they finally find it in themselves to let go of their inner fears and speak. 

“Benny…” Lettie started, her voice sounding a bit shaky as she finally spoke after all those years of letting her own fear consume her and the endless possibilities they could have had if she only reached opened her mouth and expressed what she had felt. 

Benny looked back at her, his eyes covered with turbulent emotion that Lettie never expected to see in him.

“I know that years had already passed since we broke up..but—and it’s probably weird that I’m bringing this up now—”

“It’s fine Lettie, breath” 

“I had always been afraid that I’m not worthy of you before.”

“That’s not true..” Benny softly whispered, shocked by her words. 

“Please listen to me first. You are a chess genius, you know? A lot of people like you and admire you. They want to be you as well as to be with you. While, I’m just this silly girl who barely knows anything about it and can’t make you happy.”

“I know, this doesn’t justify all of the actions I had done before but… I was really self-conscious. I felt happy for you most of the time yet, I had also dread the fact that I cannot give you the same happiness other people can so, I ended up feeling a bit low all the time. I’m so sorry for that. We had a great relationship Benny, yet all of it had to end because of me.” Before Lettie knew it, tears started flowing down her cheeks, releasing the built up regret and guilt she had from the past.

“I’m sorry for making you feel that way Lettie. Did you know? I was also very self-conscious during those times. I felt really happy with you around yet I took your presence for granted. I felt as though you’ll always be there for me and understand me without using words at all. I focus all my attention on the things I love, yet because of that I ended up not treasuring what matters the most for me—you. When I realized that something about us seemed different, I thought it was solely my fault...that I had ruined everything and you hate me now. Thus, I set you free.”

After that, both of them fell into a united peaceful silence, slowly digesting the words and feelings both of them had and still have for each other. Maybe, that wasn’t the end at all. Maybe, this isn’t just an awkward meeting with their ex. Maybe this is actually the start of their new beginning. 


End file.
